<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Definitely Not Confusing by hotchocolatedictator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060328">Definitely Not Confusing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator'>hotchocolatedictator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Drabbles [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a plan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor &amp; Donna Noble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Drabbles [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Definitely Not Confusing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'simple'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Have you got a- actually, never mind. You never have a plan.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Actually, I do!’ The Doctor beamed, peering over the barrel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘What is it, then?’ Donna asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Oh, it’s very simple. You run that way, create a big fuss, grab their attention. Make sure you turn left outside the building, then the third street on the right and the alley second to the left. While they’re distracted, I’ll hack their computers, edit the information, and code in a little surprise. Might also take a look at the wires while I’m at it.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I’ve got questions.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘No time. Now, go!’</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>